


The Life of Elizabeth Drew

by CourtneysCorner



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Multi, Neurodiversity, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneysCorner/pseuds/CourtneysCorner
Summary: 20 year old Elizabeth Drew thought her life was going to be social events she didn't feel comfortable in and back rooms in museums, but that was until she ended up in a parallel world and met him. The Doctor.Will she ever fine a way home? Will she want to go back?
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 - We’re not in Australia anymore, Toto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, having just graduating university goes to a friends Christmas party. The night doesn't end as she would have expected it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hey everyone, welcome to my first story on AO3 and first fanfiction in about ten years. A few things I want to mention: Firstly, I tell you in the story that Elizabeth is autistic. This is something that is going to be treated honestly and with respect, as I myself am autistic (and have issues similar to POTS).  
> Terms to Know:  
> Pre-syncope – a fancy medical term for pre-fainting.  
> Stimming – An act of repetitive movements/sounds/etc. performed as a self-soothing mechanism to handle overwhelming sensory stimulation .

Decembers in Australia are often hot, especially in Queensland. Hot doesn’t mean 30 degrees - no, try 40, and grossly sweaty. 

Short heels clicked softly as Elizabeth shuffled in her dress; it was a cream lace number, shorter than the ones she usually liked to wear. It gave a bit of relief from the warm night air. It was also the closest thing she owned to white, which was the dress code of her friend’s annual Christmas party. She wasn’t exactly excited for this party; she only knew a handful of people and the fact was that she had already had a family engagement earlier that day and a week full of events, so her social energy was running on the low side. 

Taking a breath for courage, she knocked on the door. “Elizabeth!” The door opened as soon as her knuckles hit it, revealing the stylish brunette woman. The green bow in her hair made her instantly recognisable. 

“I’m not late, am I?”

Hannah tilted her head with a small laugh. “Nope, just on time!” She giggled, “As usual.” Stepping inside, Elizabeth entered the large, beautiful entryway. She sometimes forgot she was friends with a politician’s daughter… the other 5%, huh? Though it never mattered to Elizabeth. They never treated her differently and that was the important bit. She heard the distant chatter of voices in the other room, so she glanced over and frowned.

Hannah took a step closer, resting her hand on her friend’s shoulder, and raised an eyebrow. “Difficult day?”

“Every day is a difficult day with autism,” she sighed. Shaking her head, Elizabeth gave her friend a reassuring smile, hoping to convince her (and maybe even herself). “Just a long week of social engagements. I’ll be fine, I can do it.” 

After nodding at each other, they both headed into the entertaining area with their arms linked together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, making small talk like she learnt by watching others, all the while tapping her fingers against her palms. It wasn’t that she didn’t like socialising; surprisingly, she was good at it, but it was exhausting, and to add to the stress, she never knew if she was doing it right. She would normally plan better for events like this, minimising the drain on herself, but it had been a long, eventful week of socializing and goodbyes that couldn’t be postponed.

Circling back to the bar, she took a quick breather while getting another old-fashioned. Thank gosh for bartenders who could read a person and know not to talk. She took a sip and let the liquid burn her throat as she eyed the balcony to the left. Maybe some fresh air would be a good idea.

She looked from side to side before she quietly slipped through the door into the warm night air. It wasn’t exactly nice - it was a humid heat, but the gentle breeze was some relief. Slowly, she moved over to the corner overlooking the sea behind the house. 

She loved it, the ocean. It always felt like home. She looked out, letting the wind blow against her face. She closed her eyes and she started breathing _In for four, out for four._ That was what her therapist always told her. It could technically be whatever number she wanted, but four and four was the way to count music, which was easier for her to remember. Counting music was one of her earliest memories she had with her mother.

She was stating to relax - well, that was, until a sudden light caught her attention. It was coming from the level below her, which was strange because no-one was meant to be down there.

Frowning, she made her way back towards the party. Slipping back inside, Elizabeth made her way towards the stairs. She smiled and nodded to everyone as she maneuvered her way through the crowd. She was trying to get by as casually as possible because she didn’t need anyone to panic till she knew what she was dealing with. She gave a few nods to the occasional person who noticed her. 

“Lizzie!” Jumping slightly, she turned to see Hannah moving towards her, drink in hand. “Where have you been? I have this super cute guy you should meet.” 

Elizabeth suppressed a grimace. Hannah’s idea of super cute boys were guys who majored in business and who thought the epitome of fun was club hopping on weekends. Definitely not Elizabeth’s cup of tea. 

“I was just getting some air. I’ll join you in a minute, just have to use the loo.”

“Ok, as long as you’re okay and not overwhelmed.” Elizabeth nodded, putting on her best winning smile. Hannah seemed satisfied by that response, allowing Elizabeth to pass by without any more questions. She thanked god that she was able to hide her stimming fingers under the coat folded over her arms. 

Finally, she made her way out of the party and down the staircase to the ground floor. It was pitch black down here. Thankfully, her vision was pretty good; her glasses were mainly for reading. She carefully moved down the hall, trying not to make too much noise with her heels on the tiles. As she turned the corner into the pool room, she saw it: an orange kind of light, so big that it was as tall as she was. A good six feet. She had to wince a little because it was so bright against the darkness around her.

Every logical fibre of her being told her to turn around and pretend it didn’t exist, that it couldn’t be real, but it was right in front of her and ignoring it wasn’t an option. She needed to know what it was and if it could hurt her friends upstairs. She slowly moved towards it, judging it for any kind of reaction to her proximity. None so far. Coming to a meter away from the light, she shielded her eyes while trying to see what was creating it…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth slowly came around, hearing the noise of foot traffic nearby and feeling cold, wet cobblestones beneath her and a chill enveloping her body. She scrunched her face up and slowly blinked her eyes open, vision blurry for a moment before everything came into focus. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed her glasses, clumsily shoving them onto her face as she continued to lay there. 

Her whole body was aching from head to toe. She winced as she rolled over onto her back, trying to take some deep, slow breaths. _Fuck._ It took Elizabeth five minutes to pull herself into a sitting position. Looking around, she found herself in a cobblestone tunnel. She could still hear the sounds of car traffic and people nearby.  
Sighing with a worried frown, she pulled herself to her feet, gripping the wall as she did. Elizabeth paused for a moment as she felt herself become dizzy and her vision went black for a few seconds before returning.

 _Why is it so bloody cold? Where am I?_ Elizabeth pulled her wool coat on, tugged it tighter around her frame, and moved towards the sounds of people. The dizziness continued, making it difficult, but it was nothing she wasn’t used to. Her fingers anxiously tapped against her palm in an effort to calm her overwhelmed nerves It wasn’t working as well as she would like, evidenced by her rapid breathing. 

_How did that portal turn up? It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. Things like that didn’t actually happen in real life and especially not to me._

Turning the corner, Elizabeth stopped. In the distance, across the river, was Big Ben. Big. Fucking. Ben. She stared in disbelief at the massive tower across the river, trying to comprehend how she could go from one side of the planet to the other. How long had she been out for? Elizabeth wished her brother was here. He’d crack a joke about this being the worst hangover he’s had so far and then he’d throw his arm around her shoulders. He was always the chill one. 

Her breathing sped up and the dizziness started to feel overwhelming. She leant against the outside wall with her hand, slowly making her way towards the main road she could see ahead. This was not the ideal time for her POTS to play up. Gritting her teeth, she started to force herself forward as her vision started to fade again. _Great! Pre-syncope, exactly what I need._ As Elizabeth approached the street, she slowly sank to her knees. She tried desperately to cling to her last bit of consciousness. As she lost the battle, she had one last thought.

_What am I even doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes out to my incredible beta reader for being so helpful and patient with me, another big thank you goes to my friends for putting up with me going on about this story non-stop. Also I know this is a short chapter but the next few won't be, promise! <3


	2. Chapter 2 – This is a wonderful view but it’s getting hard to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens, that's totally normal, right?  
> If waking up in another universe isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been struggling with my physical and mental health recently but I'm getting back to things.

Elizabeth had woken up in a hospital and they had a lot of questions - like, a lot. She didn’t come up in any systems and didn’t have any valid identification. They had to lay off of her after she became overwhelmed and had a complete meltdown; her hysterical crying, as well as violent and potentially self-harmful stimming was upsetting the other patients. For the time being, they seemed happy with the full medical rundown she was able to give them (which was pretty comprehensive. She was very good at quoting it). 

One thing she had learnt during the multiple hospital visits in her life was that she hated hospital gowns, both functionally and sensorily. Luckily, one of the student doctors taking care of her brought her a pair of leggings and a sweater. Martha was so nice. She didn’t push her with questions and she let her walk around, as long as she took it slow with a cane; though if no one was looking, she would walk around without it. It made her feel like an old lady and she would always leave it in random places and forget where.

She was in a ward, which wasn’t great for her sensory processing disorder, but she could manage. No one snored, so she could sleep, and that was the best she could ask for. She thought back to the solo room her sister had and she was kind of jealous. There were four to a room. Two of the people in hers were elderly gentlemen who taught Elizabeth how to play poker and would often win her afternoon tea biscuits from her. Both of them had been here longer than Elizabeth. 

The last person in the ward came at the same time she had. He looked a bit older than her and he seemed nice, even giving her a pair of earbuds for sleeping. He said his name was John Smith, but she had a feeling that it was a pseudonym - not that she really minded. They often helped each other with the daily crossword in the newspaper and brought each other tea.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days, they were happy that she wasn’t in any physical danger and decided she would be free to go tomorrow, though where to, she wasn’t sure. All these changes made her seriously anxious. Martha had given her a bunch of brochures for service that could help her, but they didn’t quiet the fears she had.

Today Elizabeth sat on a chair between her two elderly gentlemen friends, watching the raindrops race down the window. She always found comfort in the rain, particularly the smell of it. The doctors had just done their rounds and she was sat still playing her last daily round of poker with Alfred and Mathew; John seemed to be engrossed in his newspaper. As she glanced back out the window, she noticed something strange. The rain was going up. It was running up the windows, the opposite direction than it was meant to. Scientifically, it shouldn’t be possible, but there was no point in denying what was happening in front of her. 

Her father would say, “Never just accept what we see. Always investigate.” 

Most of the patients who also noticed what was going on headed for the window, but Elizabeth wanted to go outside and get a closer look. As she got up and walked towards the hall, her vision blacked for a moment but faded back in. ‘I really need to stop getting up so fast.’ 

Just as she reached the door to the patients’ balcony, the whole building shook. It was what she had imagined an earthquake would feel like. People were screaming and panicking. She covered her ears, wincing, the noise becoming overwhelming and painful. She quickly backed herself into the wall opposite the doors and slid down to the floor. It was her best idea to stop herself from falling over. Closing her eyes and covering her ears, she waited for the building to hopefully stop shaking. Thankfully, it was over quickly, and everything seemed to calm down marginally, though when she blinked her eyes open there was no sunlight streaming in and it was dark outside. Frowning, Elizabeth slowly got up, pushing off against the wall, though she nearly fell back down at what she saw. The moon, it was the fucking moon. On the horizon she saw the glow of what she assumed to be Earth. It looked like the pictures her father would show her at bedtime as a child.

Slowly, she walked towards the door and pushed it open. She had assumed there would be air, rationally if the air was to disappear it would have done so immediately, what with the vacuum of space, but it hadn’t, so therefore it must be safe, right? As she got closer to the edge of the balcony, she started smiling wider. It was beautiful, breathtaking even, how the light shone from the Earth. She could recognise all the continents on this side of the planet, including her home, Australia. A little bit of homesickness crept in but was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening behind her. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see Martha and John Smith, both of whom seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

“Elizabeth, hey,” John said, a quizzical look crossing his face.

“Hey,” Elizabeth said simply, giving them a slight smile before turning back to the view in front of her. “Isn’t it breathtaking?” 

“It is,” John replied, walking up beside her. She noticed that he had changed into a blue suit which confused her a little but decided it wasn’t important.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing out here?” Martha asked, while coming to stand on her other side, a little confused. “You should be inside with all the other patients.” 

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. “Why would I want to be in there? Especially with a view like this. Plus, I didn’t want to just sit in there wondering what was happening, I wanted to see it for myself.”

Martha looked out and a dazed smile crossed her face. “I guess you’re right. I mean, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are.”

“Standing in the Earthlight.” John said, leaning down on the railing.

Though she didn’t know why she was asking him, Elizabeth turned to John. “What do you think happened?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked softly, “What do you think?”

“Extra-terrestrial,” Martha said with conviction. “It’s got to be. I dunno, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days-”  
Elizabeth froze, a puzzled frown crossing her face. How different to her Earth was this place? Aliens? Was she serious? “Really? Seriously?”

Martha ignored her and continued, “That spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. Those Cyberman things.” She paused and her face fell. “I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf... She never came home.” 

“I’m sorry.” John said, and Martha nodded. “I was there, in the battle. They were…” He trailed off. Elizabeth could see this was a very sensitive subject for them, so she decided to steer towards the positive.

“Martha, Mr Smith, we will get out of here.” She told them with an encouraging nod. The cogs in her head were already turning for possible answers to their predicament, though she knew she was working with limited facts and information, which frustrated her. “We got here somehow, so logic dictates there must be a way back.”

“It’s not Smith,” the man she had been calling John said, walking over to the side of the railing next to Martha. “That’s not my real name.”

“Not surprised,” Elizabeth said with a little bit of smug satisfaction that she was right. “Then what should we call you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

Martha laughed, turning away from him to the view in front of her. “Me too, if I ever pass my exams. What is it then, Dr. Smith?”

“Just the Doctor.” He said as he crossed back over, seemingly looking for something.

Elizabeth frowned, the only people she’d heard of having one name were celebrities and sci-fi characters. ‘Who calls themselves the Doctor?’ She thought to herself as she watched him. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but she had had an idea of her own. The other two continued as she stared, frowning, at the space in front of her.

“How do you mean, just the Doctor?” Martha asked, confusion written all over her face.

“Just the Doctor.” He repeated simply.

“What, people call you the Doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m not!” Martha said incredulously. “As far as I’m concerned, you’ve got to earn that title!” 

Suddenly the lightbulb Elizabeth was searching for lit up. “Shh! It must be...”. She bent down and picked up a small pebble from between the square stones on the floor, taking a few steps back before she pegged it into the space in front of them. “There! A force field keeping the air in. Which really isn’t ideal.” The Doctor looked at her with surprise and curiosity. 

“You’re saying this is a bubble sealing all the air in,” Martha questioned. “That means this is the only air we’ve got. What happens when it runs out?”

The Doctor looked from Elizabeth to the medical resident. “How many people here?”

“I dunno, a thousand?”

“One thousand people, suffocating.” 

“That’s horrid!” Elizabeth said, looking heartbroken. “Who would do something that inhumane?”

Before the Doctor could answer, he was cut off by the sound of rumbling engines. They all spun around, looking out to the moon where they saw a handful of tall thin rockets coming down to land. Elizabeth walked closer to the railing, leaning over it slightly to make sure she could get a better look. “Johnathan would love this,’ Elizabeth thought, wonder and curiosity bubbling in her chest. The creatures walked out onto the moon, dressed all in black suits and helmets.

“That’s aliens. Real, proper aliens!” Martha blurted out, dumbfounded.

“Judoon,” the Doctor said, frowning at them. 

“This universe gets curiouser and curiouser,” Elizabeth muttered to herself, drawing a curious glance from the Doctor. “We should probably go downstairs and see what's going on with those Judoon.”

“Yes. Smart idea.” The Doctor perked up, spinning toward the door, silently leading the way. Martha and Elizabeth looked at each other and the latter smiled before jogging after him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouching, they quickly ducked behind the fake potted plants on the entryway balcony. Elizabeth settled between her new comrades, peered through the gaps in the plastic leaves. The Judoon removed their helmets after entering the building. Elizabeth gasped - this isn’t exactly how she imagined aliens to look but here they were. They seemed to be scanning all the patients and staff, all of whom looked terrified. 

“Aww, look, you’ve got a little shop!” The Doctor smiled. “I like a little shop.”

“Never mind that,” Martha scolded. “What about the Judoon?”

“They’re like police. Well…” He replied, “Police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs.” 

“And they brought us to the moon?”

“Neutral territory,” the Doctor replied, keeping an eye on the scene in front of him. “According to intergalactic law, they’ve no jurisdiction over the Earth.”

“I also suspect they’d have a bit of trouble with the human population if they tried doing this on Earth,” Elizabeth added, “So is this their way of getting around the law? Are they allowed to just scoop us up and bring us here?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what they’ve done. As to whether they are allowed, I’m not entirely sure” He nodded “They’ve isolated the hospital. The rain and lighting? That was them using a H2O scoop.”

“What are you on about, “galactic law”? Where’d you get that from?” Martha asked, slightly sarcastic.

Elizabeth had noticed that the Judoon had been systematically going through and scanning people and marking them with an X on their hand, most likely to show who had been categorized already. The red scanner seemed to work as a multi-tool; scanning, marking, and translating. They must have been looking for something, but Elizabeth couldn't figure out what.

Elizabeth and Martha shifted as the Doctor did, following his lead. 

“If they’re police, are we under arrest?” Martha asked, coming to crouch next to Elizabeth. “Are we trespassing on the moon?”

“No, but I like that, nice thinking!” the Doctor smiled.

“It doesn't seem that simple. They brought us here, so they can’t arrest us for trespassing,” Elizabeth reasoned. “They seem to be looking for something but I’m not sure as to what…”

“It means they’re after something non-human.” He murmured. “Which is bad news for me.”

“Why?” Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow, having a feeling she already knew the answer he’d give. He just gave her a look, telling her what she suspected, though she didn’t know whether to believe him or not. Till half an hour ago she would have thought he was insane, but now… “Well shit.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Martha said with a slightly nervous laugh. He just continued giving he two women the look. “Stop looking at us like that!”

“Come on then,” he said before moving on. The two women gave each other a surprised and confused look. They looked after him, then to each other, before following suit.

Both women followed his quick jog down the corridors of the hospital, with Martha looking over to check on Elizabeth every so often. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looked delighted. This was the most interesting thing that had happened since she arrived, and if this man was an alien then maybe he knew how she ended up here. Due to her POTS, Elizabeth wasn't entirely unfit because exercise was the most common treatment, so she found herself able to keep up with her two new companions. (Though she may have been a little more winded.) They followed him into an office on the fifth floor. Elizabeth watched over the Doctor's shoulder as he scanned the computer with a silver device with a blue light. It seemed to have a remote effect on the computer. She turned as Martha came up behind them, making room for her.

“They’ve reached the third floor,” Martha stated.

“They’re efficient, I'll give them that.” Elizabeth frowned, trying to do the math on how long it would take for them to reach this room. Giving in to curiosity, she turned to the Doctor. “What is that?”

“Sonic screwdriver,” He said, continuing his work.

“If you're not going to answer us properly-” Martha said, a little irritated. Elizabeth rested a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to settle her down.

“No, really, it is!” He replied, turning around and looking defensive. “It’s a screwdriver. And it’s sonic. Look!”

“What else have you got?” Martha joked. “A laser spanner?” Letting out a little chuckle, Elizabeth rolled her eyes in amusement at the two next to her, though she did wonder.

“I did, but it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst. Cheeky woman.” he answered, making Elizabeth frown. She knew that name, she did a whole unit on women's suffrage, but Emmeline Pankhurst died in 1928. Before she could question him, he yelled, “What’s wrong with this computer?” Elizabeth leaned in to take a closer look - she knew a thing or two about computers thanks to her brother - though nothing on the screen looked familiar. 

The Doctor ran a hand over his face. “The Judoon must have locked it down.” He sighed. “Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just traveling past, I swear. I was just wandering, I wasn’t looking for trouble,” he rambled, seeming a little frantic. “Honestly, I wasn’t. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lighting, that’s a plasma coil. It’s been building up for two days now. So I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out the plasma coils where the Judoon up above!”

“But what are they looking for?” Martha asked, leaning forward into the conversation.

“Something that looks human, but isn’t.” 

“Like you, apparently.”

“Like me, but not me.”

“Okay, but my question is, if they are looking for something that looks human but isn’t, how do they know there isn’t more than one alien here by that description?” Elizabeth asked, running her hand through her hair. “Shouldn't they have an image or at least a physical description?”

“Good question,” he smiled, “But no, not many aliens on Earth. Not very likely to be in the same place at the same time. Also: possibly a shape changer.”

“Just your luck, I suppose,” She replied with a smirk, causing him to laugh.

“Whatever it is, can’t you just leave the Judoon to find it?” Martha asked. Elizabeth shrugged, fair question.

“If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they’ll sentence it to execution.” 

“All of us?”

“Oh yes. But if I can find it first...” he replied, typing away until the computer screen went red with characters of a foreign language that Elizabeth didn’t recognise. “Oh! You see? They’re thick! The Judoon are thick. They're so completely thick, they’ve wiped the records!”

“But why? You want to find someone out of place in a hospital, check the records.” Elizabeth frowned, confused by the logic. Sometimes she just couldn’t understand peoples’ rationale, though that was partly her autism. People could be confusing.

“What are we looking for?”

“I don’t know.” The Doctor sighed, running his hands through his hair before launching himself onto the computer again. “Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there’s a backup?”

“Only unusual patient who comes to mind is Elizabeth,” Martha said looking at her. “But keep working. I’ll go ask Mr Stoker. He might know.” She ran off, leaving the two alone in the room.

“What did she mean, you’re an unusual patient?” The Doctor asked without looking up, continuing to work on the computer.

“When a person pops up out of nowhere, with no records anywhere and no history of ever existing, they tend to find it strange,” she sighed, leaning on the desk. He gave her a side glance which she shot back. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told them. I was at a Christmas party in Australia and next thing I know I’m pulled through this glowing portal to London. My father would say it’s a parallel world. He’d probably be right though.”

“So you’re saying you’re not from this universe?”

“Well, I’d think I would remember hearing about Cybermen or aliens in London,” she shrugged. “Anyway, “when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”” 

“Sherlock Holmes.” He noted, a little surprised.

“Yeah, one of the few fiction books my father ever read to me.”

“Ah! Got it!”

“Let’s go get Martha then,” Elizabeth replied, pushing herself up and heading for the door, Doctor in tow. As they started to jog down the corridor, they bumped straight into Martha, who looked quite alarmed and shocked. She grabbed Martha’s shoulders to slow her down.

“I restored the backup,” The Doctor said.

“I found her,” she interrupted.

“Wait, what?!” Elizabeth gaped. At that moment, a person clad in a leather outfit and motorcycle helmet burst through a set of doors and spotted them. They came heading towards the group intently.

“Run!” Grabbing both their hands, the Doctor pulled the women into a run alongside him down the corridors. They weaved between overturned beds and patients on the floor. Elizabeth felt guilty for leaving them there, but they didn’t seem to be in any immediate danger. Whoever it was in that leather outfit, they were doing pretty well for someone in such restrictive clothing and seemed solely focused on them, ignoring everyone else. The trio headed for the stairs, going down. Elizabeth took the stairs two at a time, a bad habit she had from childhood, but she held onto the railing. 

As she and the Doctor turned the corner, they came face to face with the Judoon. ‘Not good,’ she thought, immediately turning back, grabbing Martha, and changing trajectory down the corridor. They weaving through the halls and doors easily - this floor appeared empty, thankfully. Martha kept sending worrying glances over in Elizabeth's direction, which she appreciated, though she was fine. She even managed to keep up with their alien friend.

Finally, the Doctor ushered them into a room and sealed it off with his sonic. ‘Multipurpose. I’ll keep that in mind.’ She thought. She had noticed the room was an x-ray room. He quickly pushed them behind the safety screen. “When I say now, press the button!”

“But I don’t know which one!”

“Then find out!” He yelled, running off.

Martha examined the buttons while Elizabeth went straight for the books on the shelves. Operating manual? Perfect! She dumped the heavy tome next to the control panel and madly flipped through while the Doctor fiddled with the imaging equipment. Elizabeth skimmed for keys words. ‘Start, on, activate, power…’ 

Suddenly the door burst open, letting the determined figure in leather inside.

“Now!”

Taking an educated guess with the information available, Elizabeth pressed the big yellow button. To her relief, it worked, sending out what she assumed was radiation. The figure froze in their tracks, twitching before they fell. The Doctor seemed unharmed by the incident. “What did you do, exactly?” 

“Increased the radiation by 5,000 percent. Killed him dead.”

“Not to point out the obvious, but isn’t that going to kill you too?”

“Nah, it’s only roentgen radiation.” He shrugged “We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It’s safe for you both to come out. I’ve absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it.” Both walking around the divider, Elizabeth watched in amusement as he seemed to shimmy and wiggle, pulling uncomfortable faces. ”If I concentrate, shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot, say my left shoe…” He proceeded to lift his left foot up and rotate it in a circular motion, kicking his foot. “Out, out, out! Ah, itches, itches!” He kept hopping around until he finally was rid of the offending shoe, then threw into a chemical waste bin. “Done.”

Elizabeth was stifling a laugh while Martha just looked at him with utter disbelief and amusement. “You’re completely mad.”

“All the best people are mad, Martha.” Elizabeth chuckled.

“You’re right, I look daft with one shoe,” he replied gravely, then proceeded to remove the other and dump that one, too. “Barefoot on the moon.” Elizabeth lost it in a fit of giggles and he just beamed at her, almost laughing himself.

Martha looked at them both with bewilderment before turning her attention to the humanoid life form on the ground. “So what is that thing?” She asked, kneeling down next to it. “Where’s it from? Planet Zovirax?”

“Just a Slab” he replied, both him and Elizabeth kneeling down with her. “They’re called Slabs. Basic slave drones, you see. Solid leather all the way through.” 

“Well, someone’s got one hell of a fetish,” Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

“But it was the woman, Miss Finnegan,” Martha interjected, looking as the Doctor got up. “It was working for her, just like a servant.”

“My sonic screwdriver!” Elizabeth saw the Doctor looking dejectedly at the now-fried device in his hands. Martha tried to continue, but he wasn’t listening “Burnt out my sonic screwdriver!” 

Martha persisted, “She had this straw, like some sort of vampire.” Elizabeth scrunched her face in a manner that said ‘what the fuck’. 

“I love my sonic screwdriver!”

“Doctor!”

He then proceeded to throw it behind him, seeming suddenly not to care anymore. Elizabeth kept an eye on its whereabouts. “Sorry,” he paused, then smiled. “You called me Doctor!”

“Anyway,” she rolled her eyes, “Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker’s blood.”

“Isn’t it a strange time to stop for a snack?” Elizabeth said, rising to her feet. Her vision went black and she stumbled, but she managed to stay on her feet as it came back. The Doctor grabbed her elbow and a concerned Martha reached for her as well. She shook her head and gave a reassuring smile before continuing. “You’d think she would be running away or hiding.”

“You’re right. Unless… no?” He replied, stopping in thought for a moment. “Yes! That’s it! Wait a minute. Yes, shape changer. Internal shape changer. She wasn’t drinking blood, she was assimilating it.”

“Wait,” Elizabeth jumped in. “Does that mean she’s literally what she eats? She basically will appear human on a biological level?”

“Exactly!” He replied. She didn’t need to look at his face to know this really wasn't good. “We’ve got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!” 

Before following her new friends, the Australian turned and quickly dashed to where she saw the Sonic land. She carefully pockets the silver device with the intent of studying it late, before turning to catch up with the other two 

Taking off down the hall, Elizabeth got ahead of them. Just rounding the corner, she caught a glimpse of another Slab and pulled the other two down behind a water cooler. Not that she thought it was at all good cover, but it’s better than nothing. They watched as the Slab walked by without noticing. ‘Wow, they must not be that clever then,’ she thought, rising more slowly this time, avoiding a blackout.

“That’s the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs,” The Doctor muttered, eyeing the Slab as it walked away.

“What about you?” Martha asked. Elizabeth almost rolled her eyes. Not even she could miss where this was going. 

“What about me, what?”

“Well, haven’t you got back up? You must have a partner or something,” Martha asked. Elizabeth bit her tongue. Yes, she had noticed the Doctor was rather attractive, she wasn't going to deny it, but was now the right time for this?

The Doctor scoffed. “Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions?” 

“I like that - “Humans”! I’m still not convinced you’re an alien!” Martha replied sarcastically, following behind as they continued on. As the group turned another corner, they came face-to-face with the Judoon themselves. One immediately shoved their scanning device in the Doctor's face. 

“Non-human.”

“Oh my God, you really are!”

“And again,” The Doctor sighed, grabbing both of the women by their hands and running in the opposite direction. Elizabeth laughed, slightly shocked that her new acquaintance was, in fact, an alien, and how insane all this seemed. Though the strangest bit to her was how well she was taking it. Not one meltdown and this day had been crazy, unpredictable, and stressful. She was rather proud of herself but knew she would need a silent break eventually. 

After moving up two floors, the Doctor pulled them towards another hallway, locking the door behind them. As they moved forward, Elizabeth noticed how desolate the place looked. There was the occasional patient or staff member sitting against the wall. She felt guilty she didn’t have any way to help them. “I’m assuming they have already been through here?” She asked, getting a nod from the Doctor. The Australian noticed she was panting a bit more than before. ‘Must be running low on oxygen,’ she thought, putting her slow breathing techniques into play.

“The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick,” he said, hyper-focused. “They won’t go back to check a floor they’ve already checked. If we’re lucky.” Martha stopped and turned back, checking on a colleague and patient. Elizabeth smiled - she knew there was a reason she liked Martha. 

“How much oxygen is there?” Martha asked.

“Not enough for all these people,” the other doctor replied, holding an oxygen mask for a patient. “We’re gonna run out.”

“How you feeling? You all right?” The Doctor asked Martha.

“Running on adrenaline.” She smiled.

“Welcome to my world,” he replied before turning to Elizabeth “How about you Elizabeth? You seemed funny before.”

“I have POTS, that happens when I get up too fast.” She shrugged “I’m fine though. As Martha said, running on adrenaline. Plus, slow breathing is helping.” She turned to the other doctor. “Try and get people comfortable staying in one spot. We don’t want anyone taking themselves out by falling.” The human doctor nodded in response.

“What about the Judoon?” Martha asked.

“Nah, great big lung reserves. It won’t slow them down,” he said, looking around. “Where’s Mr. Stoker’s office?” 

Martha got up and led the way, just around the corner. The Doctor held his hand out, slowing the women down and moving into the room first, checking that it was safe. As soon as they were sure it was clear, they all rushed over to the body of Mr. Stoker on the floor next to his desk.

“She’s gone. She was here,” Martha told them, coming around the corner. The Doctor was already kneeling next to him, examining the body. Elizabeth knelt on the other side.

“Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she’s a plasmavore.” He said quietly

“Then what’s she doing on Earth?” Martha questioned.

“Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro.” He replied, rambling a bit. “What’s she doing now? She’s still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on.”

While they had been having this conversation, Elizabeth had been staring at Mr. Stoker on the floor. It was odd, being so close to a dead body. She hadn’t seen an actual dead person since, well, since Sophia. Her eyes welled up at the thought of her, tubes sticking out in every which direction. She shook her head, subtly running the back of her hand across her eyes. 

As the Doctor got up, she quietly said, “Wait a sec.” She gently used her thumb and index fingers to slide his eyes closed. “He deserves a little dignity and peace.” Martha and the Doctor watched her quietly as she gently got up before following them back out into the hall. 

“Think, think, think. If I was a wanted Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?” He murmured to himself. As he looked up, he gasped. “Ah! She’s as clever as me. Almost.” Elizabeth had caught a glimpse of what he was looking at. MRI.

‘Fuck,’ Elizabeth thought. Suddenly the doors the Doctor had locked burst open, Judoon flooding in. “So much for not checking previous floors,” she snorted. 

“Martha, Elizabeth. Stay here. I need time. You’ve got to hold them up,” he said, a hand on each of their shoulders.

Elizabeth nodded but frowned. “Sure, of course. But how are we going to hold them up?”

“Just… Forgive me for this.” He said, hands hovering at either side of her face. “It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.” She nodded in response but before she could ask what he was talking about, he gently grabbed her face and pulled her in for a brief kiss. It only lasted seconds before he let go of her and went running off down the corridor to the MRI. Elizabeth put her fingers to her lips, which strangely felt a little tingly, and a strange warmth radiated through her body. ‘That’s not something I’ve felt before,’ she thought, frowning.

“… Okay then,” Martha said, raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth snapped out of it, looking at Martha and chuckling a bit in surprise. “As far as first kisses go, it was pretty good.” They both turned to see the Judoon heading straight for them. They looked at each other and then looked back at them.

Martha stepped in front of Elizabeth, who stepped up right behind her. “Now listen. I know who you are looking for. She’s this woman. She calls herself Florence.” The Judoon ignored her and scanned them both.

“Human.” They boomed, drawing an X on Martha's hand. Then the scanner was on Elizabeth. “Human,” they said before the scanner made a slightly different sound. “Wait! Non-human trace suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan.” Before she knew what was happening, Elizabeth found herself pinned to the wall, face-to-face with the Judoon. “What are you? What are you?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, the Judoon had finished their scan and let Elizabeth go - but not before drawing a big X on the back of her hand. “Human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search!” They then handed her a laminated sheet with what she assumed to be alien writing on it. “You will need this.”

“What is it for?” She asked, taking it and flipping it over in her hands curiously.

“Compensation,” they replied before continuing on their way. Elizabeth looked at the sheet, then at Martha, and a smile broke as she tried to suppress her laughter. Martha raised a very confused eyebrow at the sheet, then her.

“Come on! Let go see how trouble is doing.” Elizabeth said, pulling Martha along as she rushed towards the MRI room, following the Judoon. She pocketed the sheet, deciding to give it a proper look later. They skidded into the room in time to see the Doctor on the floor as the Judoon proceeded to scan him. 

“Confirmation. Deceased.” 

“No! He can’t be! Let me though, let me see him!” Martha demanded, trying to push through the Judoon.

“Stop. Case closed.”

“But it was her!” Martha cried. “She killed him, she did it. She murdered him!”

“Judoon have no authority over human crimes.”

“She isn’t human though!” Elizabeth scoffed, stepping next to Martha.

“Oh, but I am,” she simpered, “I’ve been catalogued” 

“But she’s not! She assim-” Martha stopped and looked at her.

A look of realisation crossed Elizabeth’s face. “You drank his blood, didn’t you? You drank the Doctor’s blood.” Before anyone knew what she was talking about, Elizabeth grabbed a scanning device off one of the Judoon and scanned her with it. 

“Oh, I don’t mind, scan all you like.” She said confidently. 

“Non-Human.”

“Gotcha!” Elizabeth smiled, lowering the device.

She looked genuinely confused and a little frightened. “What?”

“Confirm analysis!” The Judoon, all of them, proceeded to do a full scan of her. Flabbergasted, she tried to talk her way out of it, laying on thick the innocent human act. 

“He gave his life so they’d find you,” Martha said simply, looking down at The Doctor.

“Confirm. Plasmavore,” the Judoon stated, ending their scan. “Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine.”

“Well she deserved it!” She snapped, finally dropping her façade. “Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls, and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!”

“Then you confess?”

“Confess? I’m proud of it!” She declared, moving behind her Slab towards the machine. “Slab, stop them.” The Slab moved forward to stop them, only to be destroyed by the Judoon seconds later as the Plasmavore plugged in the final piece of her puzzle.

“Verdict: Guilty! Sentence: Execution!”

“Enjoy your victory, Judoon. ‘Cos you’re going to burn with me! Burn in hell!” She screamed with her last words as the Judoon fired on her, disintegrating her into nothing. Elizabeth just stared at the spot she used to be. She could never understand why people like that felt justified in their actions, especially when they dragged innocent lives into it.

“Case closed,” they announced. 

Martha crawled over to the Doctor, quickly checking him before turning to the Judoon. “But what did she mean, burn with me?”

“I’m assuming she meant the MRI machine.” Elizabeth replied, stepping to the other side of the Doctor’s body. “It really should not be doing that. Do you mind checking for us?”

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, they did just that. The leader used their scanner to analyse the machine. “Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse.”

“Translation, we’re fucked.” Elizabeth replied. “How do we fix it?”

“Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate,” they replied, making a loudspeaker announcement. “All units withdraw.” All Judoon promptly marched off, out of the room, two by two. 

Martha chased them out into the hall, yelling after them. “You can't go! That thing’s gonna explode and it’s your fault!”

“Martha!” Elizabeth yelled. “Not the time. We have bigger things to worry about.” Martha frowned, taking one last look at them before running back into the room and kneeling back down next to the Doctor. “If those bastards won’t help us, then we will have to do it ourselves,” Elizabeth stated, tying her curly blonde locks back into a short ponytail. Going over to the machine, she scanned it for ideas. When she glanced over to check on Martha, she saw that the doctor was proceeding to perform CPR on the Doctor. Elizabeth spun around, pulling all of the possibly helpful manuals off the shelves, flipping through them as quickly as she could. She tried not to focus on the fact that she felt her lungs burning and she frowned with the effort of keeping her body up and in concentration. 

There was a sudden gasp. The Doctor was revived, coughing as the little bit of air available made its way into his lungs. “Scanner,” Martha gasped, as she had given her last bit of oxygen to him. “She’s done something to the scanner.” The Doctor crawled his way over to Elizabeth, who by this point was leaning on the controls, looking at possible plugs to pull.

The Doctor lifted himself onto his knees next to her and reached into his coat pocket before groaning. “The sonic,” he gasped. Elizabeth nudged him and pointed at the plugs. Looking over, he studied them with a frown, fingers brushing against them indecisively. The buzzed was starting to become too much for Elizabeth. It was so loud and distracting, and also a reminder of their impending doom. She covered her ears. The Doctor moved to grab the blue one but stopped. “No,” he quickly grabbed the red one and pulled them apart. 

To both their reliefs, the machine stopped. They looked at each other and grinned. The Doctor offered to help Elizabeth up, but she weakly shook her head. “Get Martha.” She heaved herself to her feet, gritting her teeth and groaning at the effort, but she made it, making use of an IV pole to keep upright.

The Doctor paused to pick up Martha before he and Elizabeth made their way out through the halls and into a ward with a window. They watched as the Judoon ships took off. Elizabeth felt herself getting very lightheaded and leaned heavily on the IV pole.

“Come on, come on, come on. Please,” she heard the Doctor mutter. “Come on Judoon, reverse it.” As he said that, it started to rain. Elizabeth could firmly say that she had never been this happy to see rain before. “It’s raining, Elizabeth,” he grinned while looking at her. “It’s raining on the moon.” With a clap of lighting, the sunlight on Earth was streaming back through the windows and Elizabeth could finally breathe again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People were slowly gaining consciousness again and the hospital was crawling with police and army personnel. Everyone was confused and giving statements, seeing loved ones, or getting medical treatment. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was avoiding all of that. The last thing she needed was the authorities asking questions and not being able to find a trace of her existence.

Elizabeth slipped away, moving through the back hallways. She had managed to grab a coffee before she got to the back door on the ground floor. The one thing she didn’t expect to see was the Doctor. They stood there and stared at each other for a moment. “Sneaking away too?” She smiled.

“Yeah, best if I do,” he chuckled. “But what about you?”

“When I told you I appeared out of nowhere, I wasn’t joking.” She frowned. “I fell through a portal and ended up here and if the authorities try to ask for ID I would be officially screwed.”

“Then where will you go?” That was it. That was the question that hit her like a tonne of bricks. She looked down at her coffee, trying to think of what she would do, eyes welling up with tears. She laughed and shook her head, looking up.

“I have no bloody clue,” she replied in sad realization. “I have nowhere to go. No money, no ID, no friends or family. I’m screwed anyway.”

The Doctor paused and a sad look crossed his face as he looked at her sympathetically. She could see cogs turning in his head. He sighed and looked at her. “Well, I suppose you could come with me.”

She looked up at him in complete shock. “You’d do that?” She wiped her eyes.

“Just till we figure out what to do. How to get you home.” He said firmly in a rush.

“Thank you,” she murmured with a smile, clinging to her coffee.

He nodded awkwardly before jerking his head towards the door. “Come on.”

Elizabeth followed him out the door and through what she assumed was the staff car park. They circled around to the front, managing to avoid the crowds of people out the front of the hospital. They seemed to be heading for a blue 1950’s police box. She held back a laugh. “Is that your ship?” She asked with amusement and curiosity.

“Yes,” he replied, a little offended. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” she said, raising her hands in surrender. “I guess I’ve seen weirder today.” Just before reaching the box, they both spotted Martha in the crowd. The Doctor gave her a smile and a wave. Elizabeth gave her a short two-fingered salute and a smile. She gave them both a strange look with a smile before someone caught her attention. The Doctor opened the door and stepped to the side, letting Elizabeth in. Beaming, she stepped inside slowly and realised that the inside and outside were different sizes. She slowly turned in a circle, taking it all in with awe.

“Welcome to the TARDIS,” he announced, closing the door behind him and moving over to the central console. “Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“It’s like you’ve popped a whole other dimension in here,” she laughed. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled as he watched her explore the console room. She ran her fingers over all the surfaces, being cautious not to press anything. She looked up at him for a moment and a guilty expression crossed her face, which worried him. “You wouldn’t happen to have a wardrobe on board, would you?” She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I feel bad for asking, it’s just I've been wearing this for three days and could really use some clean clothes.”

He laughed, nodding. “Of course. Come with me.” He led her down several corridors. She got the feeling she could get lost if she wasn’t careful - there were so many twists and turns, lots of different corridors that looked the same. Finally reaching a specific door, he opened it for her. “Follow the lights on your way back,” he told her before shutting the door behind her.

The wardrobe was massive. Her sisters would all have a heart attack if they saw it. She walked down the aisle, fingers brushing against the different fabrics, smiling to herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take her long to re-emerge in the console room. She felt much more comfortable. She had changed for comfort, wearing a fitted, white, and knitted short-sleeved turtleneck and high-waisted blue jeans with black converse. She had also managed to miraculously find black cat-eye glasses with her prescription. Her hair was wet since she had also managed to find a shower. This ship really had everything. “There, better,” she beamed, joining the Doctor, who gave her a quick once over.

“Much better,” he smiled at her, “I was thinking. Pick up Martha, a trip to say thank you to you both.” Before she could say anything, the ship was jolted into motion and the pilot ran around pressing buttons. She grabbed on tightly to the console, giddy anticipation bubbling inside her.

“Wait here,” he said as the TARDIS stopped shaking. She watched him walk towards the door. Though she heard what he had said, she followed him anyway, down an alley, up to the street. There was a group of people shouting at each other, Elizabeth assumed they were related. As someone with a large immediate family, she could tell a domestic argument when she saw one. They separated, leaving Martha alone in the street before she spotted the two in the alley. The Doctor smiled and walked back to the TARDIS while Elizabeth grinned at her and made a motion for her to follow them.

Martha rounded the corner and stared at them with a smile. “I went to the moon today.”

“It’s a mad world we live in, Martha Jones,” Elizabeth smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Bit more peaceful than down here.” He smirked at them both.

Martha stepped closer to them. “You never even told me who you are.”

“The Doctor,” he said simply.

“But what sort of species?” She rebutted. “It’s not every day I get to ask that!”

“I’m a Time Lord.”

“So, not pompous at all then, right?” Elizabeth interjected with a chuckle.

“I just thought,” he said, nonchalantly, “Since you both saved my life and I’ve got a brand-new sonic screwdriver which needs road-testing, you might fancy a trip?”

“What? Into space?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” Elizabeth added, moving next to her and gently bumping her shoulder. 

“I can’t. I’ve got exams,” she sighed. “I’ve got things to do. I’ve got to go and pay the rent. I’ve got my family going mad.”

“God. I don’t miss uni exams,” Elizabeth murmured to herself.

“If it helps,” the Doctor added, “I can travel in time, as well.”

“Piss off.” Elizabeth laughed. “You’re kidding.” If she didn’t sound so Australian saying it, the Doctor could have been offended.

“I can!” He said indignantly. “I’ll prove it.” Both women watched as he stepped into the blue box, which disappeared for a minute before reappearing. The Doctor stepped out with his tie off. “Told ya,” he smirked.

Elizabeth was confused, but Martha seemed totally dumbfounded. “No, but…” She stopped. “That was this morning, but… Did you? Oh my god! You can travel in time!” She frowned for a minute in thought before continuing. “Hold on. But if you could see me this morning, why didn’t you tell me not to go into work?”

“Paradox,” Elizabeth blurted out, surprising even herself. “Right?”

He nodded. “Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks.” Elizabeth put her face in her hands and shook with laughter. 

“And that’s your spaceship?”

“It’s called the TARDIS,” he nodded, “Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“You should see inside. It’s beautiful!” Elizabeth beamed, linking her arm with Martha’s.

“Your spaceship is made of wood.” She replied cheekily at them both. “But there’s not much room. We’d be a bit intimate.” 

“Take a look,” he smiled, tapping the door. The blonde woman stepped back and let her new friend go inside, smiling at her reaction. She wondered if that was what her face looked like when she saw it. They followed her in, watching.

“No, no, no,” Martha said, running out and walking around it, disbelief written all over her face. “But it’s just a box. But it’s huge. How does it do that? It’s wood! It’s like a box with that room just crammed in. It’s bigger on the inside!”

Elizabeth watched the Doctor mouth the words along with their new friend. She smiled, he probably got that all the time. ”Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” Throwing off his outer coat, he ran up to the console. “Right then, let’s get going.”

“But is there a crew?” Martha asked, walking around, getting used to the new environment. “Like, a navigator and stuff, where is everyone?”

“Just me.”

“All on your own?”

“Well, sometimes I have guests,” he replied, focused on the controls. “I mean, some friends, travelling with me. I had… There was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was Rose. And we were together…” He trailed off.

“Where is she now?” Martha asked. Elizabeth wanted to hit her. If the autistic can tell it’s a touchy subject then it should be obvious to someone else, too.

“With her family. Happy! She’s fine,” he said. “Not that you’re replacing her.”

“Never said I was.”

“Just one trip,” he said pointedly, “To say thanks. You get one trip. Then back home. I’d rather be on my own.” Elizabeth watched him with sad eyes. She must have been important, that Rose. Though she doubted that anyone would truly rather be on their own. 

“Well, you’re the one that kissed Elizabeth,” she told him with a cheeky smirk.

“That was a genetic transfer,” he said to her, quickly glancing at Elizabeth, who wasn’t really phased as much. Though it did feel nice, she'd never actually say anything about it.

“And if you will wear a tight suit,” Martha smirked, “And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date-”

“Stop it,” he looked at her sternly.

“For the record, I’m not remotely interested,” she shrugged. “I only go for humans.”

‘Bullshit,’ Elizabeth thought while watching her. Martha was a shameless flirter. She wished she could have that confidence. It was a confidence that all her siblings had but she still lacked. The Doctor moved around the console, listing off what the buttons did, before he stopped and looked at Martha.

“Ready?”

“No,” she smiled.

“Ready, Elizabeth?”

“Oh, definitely!”

With one last switch, the TARDIS was thrown into a controlled, chaotic flight. 

“Blimey, it’s a bit bumpy!” Martha said, grabbing hold.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.” He smiled, shaking her hand.

“It’s my pleasure, Mr Smith!” 

“Welcome aboard, Miss…” The Doctor realised he didn’t know Elizabeth's last name. She smiled at him, shaking his hand. 

“Drew. Elizabeth Drew. But you can call me Lizzie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support <3


End file.
